A Regretful State
by Keaton the fox
Summary: The Covenant are deciding on making a hidden base on Earth. But little do they know, that where they decide to make their base is already inhabited by something else. Each chapter filled with suspense.
1. Eryee

"Yayap, what is our current status?" ordered Eryee the gold armored elite.

"We're working on our current situation on the 'ring planet'," responded Yayap.

Eryee grabbed Yayap close to him, and bellowed his orders again, "I want to know what our current status is for our plan against Earth!" He then released the grunt to hear the response he wanted to here.

Yayap then responded to his question while at the same time on his knees gasping for breath, "All..plan.s. are..confirmed..". "Excellent," Eryee said in a low voice.

"Now, we can destroy the humans. By landing on their home planet, without being traced by their radar with our new technology, we will form a base, and deploy our units in a such a manner that the pathetic race will be begging for mercy!" The elite said in such a sinister tone that it ran shivers down Yayap's body.

Eryee turned, "Yayap,". The grunt then stood at attention, "Sir!". "Where are we to sent our infiltration scouts?" asked Eryee. "They are to be sent to the southern pole of the planet."

"Excellent, now go and depl-," Eryee was cut off from his sentence because of Yayap, " Speaking of technology,"

"What about it?"

"The manufacturing are talking about-,"

"What!" Eryee spoke in his sinister tone again.

Yayap began to stutter, "They're talking about how it is having some difficulties,"

"Difficulties?"

"Dificulties.. functioning.. properly,"

Eryee stared at him with rage in his eyes. "How bad are these, 'difficulties'?" he asked.

"They're not that bad. It just has the tendency to sometimes turn off and odd again randomly-," Now Yayap was interrupted.

"Deploy the infiltration teams," Eryee ordered.

"Sir? What about the tech-,"

"Deploy them!" The elite shouted.

Yayap didn't bother asking any more questions and ran.

"This will work, it has to work, this is our only chance," Eryee whispered to himself.

As the Covenant infiltration teams descends to Earth, their anti-tracking system malfunctions. And are now visible on _all_radar systems, but they are unaware of it.

Cortana began to change color, from blue to ultramarine. "Commander, I'm picking up Covenant drop ships,". Commander Keyes turned to Cortana, "Where are they?"

"Hang on, its difficult to say," said Cortana putting her hand on her head in frustration.

"They're..they're... No, that's impossible.. Those bastards!"

"Cortana, where are they?" Keyes asked.

Cortana then turned to an olive green color, "They're on Earth!"

"How could they have got there without us tracking them!" shouted the Commander.

"I don't know, but we have to stop them quick!"

"Prepare for an assault! Code Red-Alpha!" ordered Keyes over the com.

Meanwhile, both the Master Chief and Sergeant Johnson along with several other marines readied themselves for the hell jumping. "Just like old times Chief," said Johnson as he began to set himself in.

"Don't forget to strap in," Cortana's voice said inside the Chief's head.

"Just like old times," said the Chief as he strapped himself in.

A voices then radioed in, "Over the target in five!"

"I sure can't wait to welcome those alien bastards," said Johnson.

"Four,"

"Chief," said Cortana's voice.

"Three,"

"We have to stop the Covenant from whatever they're planning,"

"Two,"

The Chief then replied, "Don't worry, our welcome wagon will teach them to mess with our planet,"

"One!"


	2. Hell jumping battle

Elite's battle log: Planet Earth

Southern Pole

? Hours

As the grunts and jackals were scouting around the area, one of them just looked up into the sky.

"What's with you?" said a grunt poking the jackal. But all the jackal did was continue to look in the sky. So just out of curiosity, the grunt looked up into the sky too, but saw nothing.

"Lazy bum," muttered the grunt as he walked off.

"The area is all clear, we better hurry up if we want to catch up with the others," said one elite to the other. "Very well, let's move out,"

As they were walk, one of the black armored elites stopped and held his hand up. "What's wrong?" asked the grunt.

"Do you hear that?" the elite responded. Then one of the grunts looked up and shouted, "Humans!" but just as he said it, one of the hell jumper pods landed right on him. And soon enough about a dozen more came down as well.

The Master Chief kicked the pod door, open and gave out a grenade to one of the black armored elites, blowing its head to several pieces.

Johnson caught one of the Wraiths backing out to get some range. So he picked up a plasma grenade from the grunt his pod landed on, and blew the driver straight out of the vehicle. "Yes!" shouted Johnson with glee, the vehicle was still usable. However, just before he got in, he saw how the seat and controls were all covered in blood. "Great," he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, the Master Chief was seeking cover behind another broken down Wraith as several jackals were trying to blast him (luckily they had no grenades). Just as the Chief peeked to see how many were there, they all began to fire, which drained his shields. "There's six," Cortana said in sort of a harsh tone. "I can count you know," responded the Chief as he readied a grenade. But before he was about to throw it, he caught glimpse of another Covenant drop ship about to land. Luckily, two of the hell jumpers were able to stall it with their rocket launchers.

"What are you waiting for? Toss the grenade!" Cortana screamed. After he tossed it, he turned to see the outcome, but was sprayed with jackal blood all over his visor.

An elite saw the Chief wiping his visor and gave a great roar as he was about to charge with his laser sword.

But was fed by Sergeant Johnson's sniper rifle straight through the mouth. Blood sprayed from his mouth as he stumbled to the ground. "He asked for it," Johnson chuckled.

And finally, the drop ship which the hell jumpers were facing, ended with a large explosion. Ending with a bunch of Covenant bodies falling from the sky.

"I thought there would be more." said Johnson. "It's likely the rest of them are more up ahead, we better hurry," responded Cortana.

"Is the plan progressing well?" asked the Prophet of Truth to Eryee.

"Yes, we are-,". "Then why haven't we gotten any reports?" scolded the Prophet of Regret.

"We haven't received any contact from our infiltration teams," the elite responded as he quickly bowed to his knees.

"Do you know where we are?" the Prophet of Mercy asked as he moved his hand around the room. "We are with the tombs of the Arbiters," responded Eryee.

"You have been the Arbiter for the longest time, and you have not lived up to your standards," the Prophet of Truth said looking at the elite with a disappointing look.

"If you do not complete this mission, you will not be buried here with the others," the Prophet of Mercy said. "But you will be left on Earth," added Regret. "With the rest of the incompetent trash on that planet,"

Eryee looked up at the Prophets in utter silence. Truth pointed to the door, "Now go, and live up to your name,".

Eryee left the room and was greeted by a blue armored elite, "What are your orders sir?". Eryee responded, "Ready a drop ship, with two covert elites, grunts, and jackals."

As the two elites walked together, they were met by another elite but with black armor. "What's the matter Arbiter? Are the Hierarchs unpleased of your work again?" he teased.

"Silence Zergone, last time I checked I wasn't the one who had one of my limbs broken by the demon," Eryee responded with disgust. All Zergone did was grunt, and left to talk with the Hierarchs.

"I don't trust him," said the blue armored elite. Eryee looked back at the elite and then at Zergone, "Neither do I…,"

"Chief! You might want to come see this," said Johnson looking into a ditch. Once the whole group got together, they all looked in the ditch and stood in awe. For in the ditch was a huge hole that never seemed to end. "It seems to bee in a perfect 90 degree angle," Cortana muttered to herself. How long would it take for us to get down there?" asked the Chief.

"It's difficult to say with out the proper equipment. But how did this whole get here? There's no way the Covenant could make something like this in a short amount of time." Cortana muttered to herself again. "What at least one things clear," said Johnson. Everybody turned to him. "The Covenant are down there," he said with a smile.

As everybody looked around, they found several Covenant vehicles. such as ghosts, wraiths, shadows, seraphs, and several drop ships.

"There's no way we're going to get passed the Covenant down there with just six hell jumpers and a Spartan." said Cortana. "Of coarse not," Johnson interrupted, "That's why you have me," there was silence for a moment, then Cortana spoke. "I'll call for backup, but it's gonna be awhile. I'm sure you can wait right?"

"Just do it," The Chief replied.


	3. Inside an unknown region

Sorry it took so long for this chapter: I had a lot of homework to do. Enjoy!

Marine Log: Planet Earth

Southern Pole

0620 HOURS

It took two hours for backup to arrive, and the hell jumpers were freezing. Backup came down with at least a dozen pelicans. "Don't you think this is a little to much?" asked the Chief to Cortana. "It's fine," she replied.

"Well, the more the better I guess," said Johnson scratching the back of his head. Then an admiral came up to the group, "Sorry it took so long, we came as soon as we got your message Cortana," he said.

"We're grateful you're here," said the AI. "So what do we have here?" asked the admiral looking into the big hole. "We're not sure," answered the Chief. "But wherever it goes, it'll lead us to the Covenant,"

"The Covenant made this?" the admiral asked in disbelief. "I don't think so. I think this was here way before the Covenant had gotten here," said Cortana.

It took a few hours to get all the equipment ready, along with gearing up for the huge Covenant shootout that was about take place down below. "Amazing," said one of the marines as he peered down the hole. "Yep, sure is," replied Johnson as he walked by.

Then another marine came to stare at the hole as well. "I don't see how the Covenant could of made this hole," said the marine to the other.

"Cortana said the Covenant didn't make it, but it was here way before hand". Responded the marine.

"Just look at it, its perfectly circular, its in a 90º degree angle. This had to of been made by someone,"

"Hey you two!" shouted the Sergeant. "Get your asses over here for debriefing,". Both the marines looked back at the hole, then headed toward the debriefing.

Elite infiltration log: Planet Earth

Southern Pole, underground region

? Hours

"What is this place?" said a grunt in amazement. "Its some kind of ancient human pyramid." responded an elite.

"Look here!" shouted another grunt pointing to something in the center of the room. In the center of the room was a large sarcophagus. One of the red armored elites examined it.

"This is an ancient sarcophagus, the humans of old buried their kings here." said the elite.

Another red armored elite commented, "Human history is appalling,"

As the red elite was examining the sarcophagus, a grunt came up and wanted to see it as well. "What's this?" said the grunt as he pointed to the abnormal symbols on the surface. "What's what?" responded the elite. "This thing here, it looks different than the other markings here,"

The elite examined it by touching it, and as he touched it moved. "They appear to be dials," said a black armored covert elite. The red elite looked at the others, "If there are dials here, it possibly means that there is something of importance inside," the elites all in unison looked at the two hunters.

The hunters nodded in response, and aimed their fuel rod guns at the sarcophagus. All the grunts and jackals hid behind the hunters to shield themselves from the debris.

"What are you waiting for?" said the covert elite. Then a grunt whispered, "Do you here that?". The elite finally began to hear a faint screeching noise. "Forget the noise!" ordered the another covert elite, "Just fire!".

The hunters nodded again, and blew the sarcophagus to bits. Debris went every where, then an abnormal piece of rock flew in the air and fell hard on a grunts head. "What was that!" shouted the grunt as he rubbed his head. One of the elites picked it up and examined it.

"Look at this," said the red armored elite to the covert one. "Is this what was in that sarcophagus?" asked the covert elite. "Guess so," nodded the red armored elite. "Look! One more!" shouted a grunt pointing to the sarcophagus. There was another of the unusual objects barley hanging on to a clamp in the sarcophagus. "Take it," ordered a covert elite.

Just as the grunt took it, the place began to shake, and the door to the entrance began to close. The closest of the Covenant group to the door were three grunts. The three grunts made a run for the entrance. The first one slid just in time and got passed, the second grunt tried sliding too. However, as he slid it was too late, for just as barley he was halfway he was at the other side of the entrance, the door smashed his whole body, and his blood splashed all over the door. The third grunt just ran into the door and fell unconscious. Meanwhile, this left the rest of the Covenant team locked inside.

"Now how are going to get out?" asked a grunt to the covert elite. In response the covert elite just smacked him in the back of the head with his plasma rifle.

"Okay marines!" shouted Johnson standing on top of a broken down wraith to his squadron. "This is it! We are about to embark on a great journey through blood and a lot of broken bones! The Covenant has reached our planet in hope of accomplishing something, we don't know what it is, but I know as a fact that their not here in hope of a plan for victory!". At this the marines cheered. Then Sergeant Johnson continued, "Since they reached Earth, it is our job to give them the biggest welcoming party ever!". The marines cheered at this to.

Meanwhile, the Chief was talking to the admiral, "So you're absolutely sure its fine to set a base camp here?". The admiral simply replied, "Of course Chief, we've set several MAC guns around the perimeter. If any of those Covenant jockeys even think of dropping anymore of their guys here we'll blast them to hell."

The Chief was unsure of this plan, but where else could they have gone for a camp site. Besides, he had no control over the matter. By the time the Chief was done was with his chat with the admirable, so was Johnson with the marines.

"We'll all set," said Johnson to the Chief. The Chief nodded at Johnson and turned to salute the admiral. "Good luck Chief," said the admiral as he saluted back.

The marines and hell jumpers were wiring themselves up for the dissension. Just ass the Master Chief was wiring himself, Cortana spoke. "It's probably better if you go last," she suggested.

The Chief nodded, them handed the wire to Johnson. "You ready to blow the crap out those Covies?" asked Johnson with a smile. The Chief picked up his shotgun and cocked it, "Already,"


	4. A new threat

Disclaimer: By the way so I won't be in trouble, I do not own the characters of Bungie™ or Alien or Predator ™. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the story!

MARINE LOG: PLANET EARTH

SOUTHERN POLE

1000 HOURS

It was at this time that the marines at the MAC guns began to become bored, they were talking with one another and not attending their posts. Which they did not realize, become their downfall.

"Man, why are we the ones to have to stay guard up here while the others get to go down and have some action?" complained one marine to the other three. "Because we volunteered stupid," answered another marine.

Just then, the marines began to hear gun shots down south. So the marines went over to check it out, but by the time they got there, all that could be seen were mutilated bodies and blood red snow. "What the hell happened?" one the marines asked as he was examining the bodies.

All of a sudden, one of the marines began gagging and was acting like he was being strangled by someone. "What's with you?" asked a marine. However, to his response, a pair of blades came right out of his chest. His blood sprayed all over his companions. "What the! Run for your bloody liv-," shouted one marine as he started to run, but was stopped as from nowhere a steel lance came and was shoved through his neck and lifted him up from the ground.

Further down back at the camp, the admiral and his men were helping the last of the marines down into the hole. "Sir," one of the marines said as he came up to the admiral. "What is it private?"

"It's about our team back at the MAC guns sir"

"What about them son?"

"We've been calling them on the radio, and they haven't been answering"

"Hmmm, that is a problem,"

As the admiral said this, one of the marines flew right over him. "What the-," just as the admiral turned to see what did this, a bizarre bladelike boomerang came and went right into his skull.

"Admiral!" cried one of the marines. He could not see who was doing this. "Damn you, you Covenant bastards!" he shouted. And to his surprise he caught a glimpse of movement on his left. "Your camouflage doesn't fool me!" he dress his pistol and began pelting the area we saw movement. One of his shots were successful, because the elite began to materialize. Unfortunately, to his surprise whatever this opponent was, it was defiantly not an elite. It was a muscular alien, and much taller than he was. The marine quickly reloaded and aimed his pistol toward this new threat. But was unable to fire, for another one grabbed the arm his gun was in, broke the arm, kneed his chest (obviously braking his ribcage) and tossed him into the wall.

Then another one of the new aliens appeared, all three of them looked into the hole.

SPARTAN LOG: PLANET EARTH

SOUTHERN POLE: UNDERGROUND REGION

1000 HOURS

The Chief and his men just made it down to the bottom of the hole. "What in the world would the Covenant want to come to this place?" muttered Johnson to himself.

Just then they heard a scream, although not a human scream because it sounded really high. Johnson squinted, and to his surprise he saw a grunt running towards them. Johnson began to aim his rifle, but the Chief told him to put it down. For it seemed the grunt had no weapon.

The marines began to get ready for they thought it was a trap. However, to their surprise, the grunt ran right passed them and hid behind a rock. "Something scared this guy cleared out of his mind" said Cortana.

Sergeant Johnson then went over to the rock where this grunt was hiding and began to try and pull it away. "What do you think you're doing?" asked the Chief.

Johnson responded, "This little guy is our only chance to know what's up ahead." Finally, Johnson successfully pulled the grunt away from the rock and began dragging him by the leg.

"No please! I don't want to go back you can't make me!" shouted the grunt as he was being dragged.

The Chief went over to the hole they came from and took some of the cords they used to get down with, then tied it around the grunt to another rock. "Now, what is ahead that you didn't like?" asked the Chief.

The grunt responded, but it was hard to make out because he was so scared, "Pyramid… Others… Locked in… dark… spooky."

"Reckon he's told us enough," said Johnson as he butted the grunt in the head with his sniper rifle. This caused the grunt to go unconscious. Whenever we'll need him, we'll know just where to find him.

After a 10 minutes of walking, they found the pyramid. "How long has this been down here?" cried Johnson.

"I wonder why we haven't picked this place up with our radar." Wondered Cortana.

"Be on your guard men!" ordered Sergeant Johnson, "We don't know what we're getting ourselves into."


	5. Touble down under

Spartan LOG: PLANET EARTH

SOUTHERN POLE

1023 HOURS

As the Chief and his men entered the pyramid, they approached a sarcophagus, which was blown halfway to bits. "What's a sarcophagus doing here?" asked the marine to the Chief, in hoping to get a response from Cortana.

"It's what kings in the past were buried," answered Cortana. As the marines scouted the area, one of them called out, "Hey, I found something!"

Quickly the marines came to see what it was. The marine held up an irregular object, "What do you think it is Cortana?" asked the marine. "I don't know, but we can keep it I suppose to run tests for."

The marine nodded and inserted it into his pack. Then a hell jumper called out, "I found some stairs, I'm gonna go down and check it".

"Not without backup you aint!" snapped Sergeant Johnson. "Patterson! Phillips! You two check out the stairs down there with Jones(the hell jumper)," he ordered. The marines then ran up to catch up with Jones down the stairs.

The Chief decided to take a closer look at the sarcophagus. He gently rubbed his hand against it, "This sarcophagus was blasted open," said the Chief to himself. He the n got up and looked around to see if there was any other sign that could show where the Covenant was. Then he finally found it, he found that the door where they had just come in from had been stained with the blood of a grunt. It was all over the sides of the wall.

"Sir!" cried the marines from down the stairs. As the marines and the Chief came down, the two marines and the hell jumper were just standing speechless with their mouths half opened.

Sergeant Johnson came pushing his way though, "What are you boys looking at?". Johnson then found what had caused their faces. Several elites, grunts and jackals were sprawled all over the floor. Both the elites and the jackals had holes in them, while all the grunts had their neck squeezed to the size of a straw. "What the hell of a thing could do this?" said Johnson as he stepped closer to examine the corpse of an elite.

Both its mouth and its eyes were wide open, as if it were screaming out in pain. Its blood was poured out all over its chest, and its hands were clenched as if it was grabbing for something. The jackals were the same, its eyes and mouths were open and their intestines were ripped to shreds.

All the marines began to back out to the entrance were they came from. "Where do you guys think your going?" asked the Chief to his squadron. "It was a bad idea to come here." stuttered one marine. "I know about you guys, but I'm getting out of here!" said one marine as he began sprinting for the door. Then the place began to shake, and the whole place began to shift like a puzzle.

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Cortana. The marines and a few of the hell jumpers began making a run for the stairs, but only a few made it up for the stairs began lifting. The floor beneath the Master Chief began to split apart, he quickly set both his feet on one side and turned to find that Johnson was falling into one of the areas that was splitting apart.

"I could use a hand Chief!" shouted the sergeant as he was hanging on for his dear life. The Master Chief started to run to his aid but found out that the shotgun slung around his back was caught around the wall which was shifting together with another wall. He then yanked the slung off and ran for Johnson. The Chief quickly slid to grab his hand but it was to late, Johnson fell into the dark craves. The Chief could hear his screams echoing below as the floor closed in front of him. "Johnson," sighed Cortana. The Master Chief began to try to smash the floor, but had to jump out of the way because the wall was coming toward him.

It was at this time that the place stopped shifting, the Chief gave out a sigh of both relief and depression. He turned to see who he had left on his squadron. He had two marines, which were in frozen in shock.

Meanwhile back on the surface, a covenant drop ship landed.

All the elites, grunts, and jackals, jumped out with their gun drawn and ready. Then next out of the drop ship came out Eryee, holding his laser sword. "I though that our team would have been here," he muttered angrily as looked around. As he took another step, he stubbed his foot on something. He looked down to find that it was a battle rifle, covered in blood and snow.

"Look here!" shouted a covert grunt pointing to something down the snowy hill. All the elites and jackals came to look at a very gory site. Both humans and Covenant alike, were scattered all around all. Their bones dislocated, and their bodies smothered in blood.

"Looks like the humans founds out where," said one elite. As they continued walking, Eryee's eyes caught a glimpse of one human body that looked unusual. "What is it sir?" asked one of the elites.

Eryee bent down to take a closer look, he dusted off some of the snow on the torso to find that the human's chest had holes in it. "We're not the only ones here," Eryee whispered to himself.

"What did you say sir?" asked the same elite. Eryee just responded, "Nothing, just be on your guard, the humans could be anywhere."


	6. Alien

MARINE LOG:

SOUTHERN POLE

"Where the hell are we!" cried one of the marines. "Hell I don't know," responded Jones (hell jumper). "But what I do know is that we better find a way out of here"

"But shouldn't we be looking for the Chief?" asked another marine.

"You could look for him if you want, but I'm looking for a way out." he replied.

Mean while the Chief and his group continue searching for both the Covenant and Sergeant Johnson.

"Chief!" Cortana's voice ringed around in the Master Chief's head. "I see it" he whispered. It seemed that there were three unknown marks on his motion sensor. He couldn't tell if they were friendly or not. One of the marks were coming up behind one of the marines.

The Chief quickly turned to the marine, "Get down!" he cried. But the marine just looked at him in confusion, "What?".

Suddenly, a black object burst out of his chest, his blood sprayed over both the Master Chief and the other marines. This also caused the marine's hands to tighten, so he was firing his rifle aimlessly as well. The poor soul, still alive, was lifted into the air and thrown across the room.

Next, the Chief heard a hissing noise coming from behind him. The Chief slowly turned to see something he probably would have never hoped to see again.

Whatever it was, it was a black-like creature, which had mandibles that resembled an elite. For 5 seconds, they just stared at each other. One hissing, and the other shifting uneasily in his MarkV armor.

Finally, the alien jumped him. Once the alien had him pinned, it began hissing again and opened its mouth. The Chief then saw to his surprise that this creature had another set of jaws.

"Chief!" shouted one of the marines. He came running up with a shotgun, and gave the alien a good blast in the head. Which caused the alien to fall back, "Good shot private," said the Chief as he started to get up. "It's no problem Chi- look out!" cried the marine. The Chief turned to see what had startled the private, but just as he did so the alien jumped on the Chief again. Except this time, it used him as a boost to get the private.

The private fired his shotgun but it was to late, for the alien had jumped him which caused the poor marine to drop the gun. "Help Chief!" he cried as it pounced him. The Master Chief ran for the shotgun and aimed, but saw at the corner of his eye another alien. However, this one was much different, it had both the eyes and snout of a jackal, and it looked a bit smaller. The Chief turned to fire the shotgun but missed as it shot the debris around it.

The Chief then remembered that he was supposed to save the private. He quickly turned to only find that the alien was gone, and that the poor private was sprawled on the floor faced down. The Chief ran to the body to check out the damage, so as he turned the body a sickening feeling came over his stomach. The private's face and skull was pierced, it must have been because of the alien's other set of jaws. The Chief closed his eyes in grief, and then heard the alien's hiss.

The Chief then opened his eyes, and with pure rage turned and grabbed the elite-like alien by its mandibles, ripped two of them off, then put it in a chokehold all in one swift motion. However, the chokehold didn't last for long, for the Chief then realized that his shields were flashing.

"Chief! you're hands have an acid-like material on them" called out Cortana. The alien's high pitched screech was mind blowing, it even had the Chief scared for a moment. He quickly pushed the alien aside to shake the material off, luckily there wasn't a lot of it. The Chief looked up from his hands then to find the alien's tail thrusting towards him.

"No you don't" said the Chief as he grabbed it. The Chief then began to spin the alien around with all his strength. And again, at the corner of his eye, the Chief saw the jackal-like alien. This time it spurted out its blood (acid obviously). So quickly the Chief had an idea, so he tossed the alien straight at the jackal-like one. The alien's blood caught onto the other alien, which had no effect, and they both collided. Next the Chief took out two frag grenades and tossed them both at the alien. The two creatures saw them coming and tried to make a run for it. But as they tried struggling over each other to try make their separate ways. It was too late, both the frags went off. The Chief walked up to the cooked carcasses. The Chief looked carefully at them, then saw that the elite-like one was still alive, barley. The Chief took up the private's shotgun and gave the alien one good blast in the gut. Keeping his distance from the splattering blood.

"Chief, weren't there three marks on the motion sensor?" asked Cortana. The Chief remembered, and checked the sensor. There was still one mark left, it was coming from the right. As the Chief headed toward that direction, he began to feel as if he was being watched. The Chief looked back at his motion sensor and saw the third mark was gone.

"Forget about, it's gone" said the Chief. "C'mon, lets find Johnson". After the Chief picked up some ammunition from his dead companions he headed for the exit. Before he was completely out of the room, he took one last look around, then left for Johnson.


	7. Predator assult

Arbiter's Log: Planet Earth

Southern Pole, UNKNOWN REGION UNDERGROUND

1250 HOURS

"Where are we?" asked one of the covert Grunts. Expecting an answer, all the elites and grunts waited in silence for Eryee's reply. But Eryee was surveying the sarcophagus.

Since there was no reply, the grunt thought he didn't hear the question. So he came up and tugged at his arm. Eryee felt the tug, and answered the grunt with his sword. The blade penetrated the grunt's helmet and came out its back. Blood sprayed all over the sarcophagus.

"Does anyone else have any questions!" asked Eryee to his crew. All the grunts gulped and the elites stood at attention. Meanwhile, the jackals were scouting the area in search for any of the marines.

One jackal believed he caught onto a scent and began to follow it, but didn't realize that he was actually straying from the group. Just as he as he found the scent, he began to question himself. For he had come to a dead end, he examined the walls closely but still couldn't find anything. So he decided to turn back, but just as he was about to turn the scent caught on again. It began to get stronger and stronger, then heard something move from above. So he stood still awhile and activated his shield. Then next came a sound he didn't expect to hear. The sound of blades coming through his chest.

After half an hour, the scouting jackals met back with the group, and reported that there were no marines in sight. Just as Eryee was about to give the order to move out, he realized that four of the jackals were missing. "We're missing some of jackals," Eryee said in a low voice.

"Sir?" asked one of the covert elites. "What's wrong sir?"

Eryee readied his plasma rifle at his side, "We're not alo-,"

Then, out of the shadows, a giant net blew him back and clung him to the wall. The grunts ran around in circles, while the elites and jackals looked at Eryee in shock. "Don't just stand there fools, get me -ahh!" Eryee then felt the net around him start to tighten.

"I'll get you out sir," said one elite as he got a great grasp on the net. Just as he pulled with all his might, he then gave out a great cry as he fell back in pain. He looked at his hands and saw that they we're bleeding terrible drops of his purple blood. It kept dripping rapidly onto the floor and was covering his arms.

"Enough of this trash!" shouted another elite as he drew out his sword. He began to a quarter into the net, when suddenly he heard a whizzing sound. As the noise got louder, so did the source. A bladed boomerang came from the shadows and cut off the elite's sword hand. The elite dropped to the floor in utter pain.

As soon as this happened, two of predators jumped from the shadows. One landed right on top of one of the covert elites, dug its blades straight into the its skull, and tore its head apart. Blood flew every where, once the grunts saw this they all threw their guns in the air and started screaming, "Their going to rip us all to shreds!".

One grunt who was running aimlessly like the others bumped straight into one of the predators. The predator turned and grabbed hold onto the grunt's neck and stared it straight in the eyes. The grunt trembled terribly, but just as the predator raised its blade to strike it a jackal came from behind and shot its side with a Covenant sniper.

The predator fell to its knees and released the grunt. The grunt then ran for the jackal and hid behind it yelling, "Let's get out of here!" The jackal nodded in agreement and activated its shield. Just as they turned to head for the exit, another one of the predators greeted them with a bladed fist.

While all this action was going on, Eryee's pain was driven to its limit. The net has now penetrated his armor and was bearing into his flesh. He was beginning to think his life was about to end, till he realized that since apart of the net cut, he could probably be able to move his arm so he can pull out his sword.

Blood was starting to ooze from his armor, he was running out of time. "Just a few more inches," he thought. The net was now beginning to piercing his face, "Got it!" he cried. Unfortunately, the wounded predator heard him and began to rise from feet. As quick as he could, Eryee began to cut open the net.

The predator began to take out a rod, which then extended to become a spear. Eryee's eyes widened as he saw his weapon. The predator lifted his weapon for the strike, but Eryee cut himself free just in time, fell to the floor, and struck the predator through.

The blade went through the predator's helmet, between his eyes, and the back of his head. Both the fighters froze, till finally the predator collapsed. Green blood was squirted all over his armor. Eryee's image now could of made anyone squint. From head to toe he was marked with the purple impression of the steel net that you could even see through his armor which left him bleeding furiously. He was also covered with green blood over his chest plate, and some blood marks from his fallen comrades.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten there was one more of you!" Eryee shouted down the long corridor that echoed throughout the room. For some strange reason, it felt as though there was nobody left in the room, (aside the bodies). No sound at all was heard throughout the room.

It was just as Eryee thought, the predator left.


	8. Master Chief vs Predator

Spartan Log: Planet Earth

Southern Pole, UNKNOWN REGION UNDERGROUND

1300 HOURS

The Chief continued walking down a long hallway. "Feels like this hall is going to go on forever," Cortana muttered to herself.

"Relax, I see the end up ahead," encouraged the Chief. By the time he reached the end of the hall he stopped. "There's bogie on your tracker Chief," whispered the AI.

"I see it,"

The motion tracker showed that it was moving slowly toward him. "A few more seconds," said the Chief in a low voice. His grip on his shotgun grew tighter.

The tracker then showed that the enemy was 12 feet. The Chief seized the moment and swiftly turned and aimed. To his surprise, there was nothing there, not even a shadow. The Chief, with his gun still in position slowly walked toward the spot where his foe was supposedly suppose to be, and also keeping in mind his motion tracker. The tracker showed that the enemy just stood still in the same position where the Chief is facing.

For precaution, the Master Chief slowly with his gun still facing the direction of his tracker, bent down and grabbed some dirt from the floor. He then threw in the general area to see if the enemy was invisible. The dirt he threw just fell to the ground revealing no figure.

"So much for my cloaking theory," muttered the Chief as he lowered his gun. He then walked into the area where his tracker still showed an enemy. "I don't get it, why would the tracker show an enemy that isn't here?" Cortana thought.

The Master Chief then realized his mistake and froze. His grip on the shotgun grew tight again, "This isn't good," the Chief whispered. He then slowly turned toward the end of the hall. Just as he turned he was just in time able to grab the sharp tail that was meant to go through his skull. The Chief then yanked on the tail in means to grab the alien above him.

The alien fell to the floor, as he did the Chief jumped right on top of it and had both his arms around the alien's neck. The alien began screaming and wailed its tail around. The Chief began to see the hazard of the situation and began to squeeze its neck.

The alien slowly dropped to the floor. After two minuets, the alien then stopped squirming, and breathed no more. The Chief rose to his feet and began to dust off his armor.

As he walked out of the hall then noticed that another dot appeared on his motion tracker.

The Chief quickly readied his shotgun and aimed toward the ceiling, he saw nothing. All of a sudden he heard a big bang, he turned and saw that a steel net was shot toward him. However, unlike it did to Eryee, the net just hit his suit and fell off.

Next, out of the shadows a bladed boomerang headed toward the Chief. All the Chief did was wait for the opportune moment, and shot the boomerang into pieces. "Come on out," the Chief said calmly. As he started to walk toward the shadows, a predator jumped out and landed in front of him.

The Master Chief aimed his shotgun, but he wasn't quick enough for the Predator shot out his blades and swapped the gun away and forced the Chief to shoot the floor. Next, the Chief tried to melee with the butt of his gun. However, the Predator held of his arm and the gun hit his armored wrist. The Predator took the opportunity to nock the gun out of the Chief's hands. The gun flew across the room.

The Predator then started swinging his bladed arms around like crazy. The Chief then got hold of the Predator's right arm, and with his left arm he broke the Predator's elbow inward. The Predator screamed in pain, then the Chief took the Predator in a chokehold. The Predator couldn't breath now, so it decided to take out it knife. It then tried to jab the Chief's helmet, the Chief saw the knife just in time and jumped back.

The Predator then with all its might swung his blade at the Chief. Unable to dodge it in time, the blade scratched the Chief's visor. Two horizontal scars could be seen on his visor now. The Chief felt his visor, along with the scratches. The Master Chief slowly turned to his opponent.

The Chief started running full speed toward his foe. The Predator, then too started running full speed toward the Chief. The Predator threw a punch, but the Chief caught it with his palm. Next, the Chief kneed the Predator in the stomach. The Predator, kneeled down in pain. Meanwhile the Chief walked behind it and kicked it over. The Predator turned over and saw the Chief standing over him.

The last thing the Predator heard was, "Lights out, pal,"


	9. Johnson's back!

"What? Where am I?" Johnson awoke to find himself sprawled over a sarcophagus. "I better get out of here?" he thought. Just as he tried to get up, he looked to see the corpse of an elite, who had a great whole in its abdomen.

"Holy crap…" thought Johnson. "Now I really need to get out of here!"

Johnson struggled to his feet but just as he did so he fell back to the ground, "Oh my ass! My poor aching badass!" he couldn't get up, the pain in his bones hurt to much.

Johnson looked around and saw his pride and joy almost 5 feet away from him. "My sniper!" shouted Johnson. He tried to reach for it but just as he did his "poor badass" restricted him from movement. "Damnit!" he cried. He obviously couldn't reach for it with his hands. So he tried reaching for it with his leg, which didn't hurt as much.

His foot caught the butt end of the sniper, "Come to mama," he thought. He then was able to get hold with both legs, and then slid it toward him. "Yeah!" he shouted in joy, "Who's your mama now!" he shouted to no one in particular. Meanwhile, the best thing he could do now was wait for someone to come get him.

"To hell with that idea!" he thought. He tried getting up again but couldn't. He laid there for a while thinking for an idea. As he was thinking, he began to see a greenish object at the corner of his eye. His hand slowly gripped the trigger of the sniper. Then, he aimed and fired. However, when he looked in the scope he was surprised to fine nothing there.

He put the scope down, and saw only mark on the floor which the sniper made. Then he began to think, so he turned his head in the complete opposite direction of where he thought the target was. As he turned, he heard a slight slither behind him. "AHA!" he shouted, he turned and saw the most disgusting SOB which could of ever been spawned from hell(aka alien face huger). Without delay, he fired, the shot went straight through the creature and it fell on its back. "Here, have some more!" he shouted as he shot the rest clip into the creature's corpse.

The creature moved no longer, "HA! HA!" mocked Johnson, then he began to shout at nobody again, "Yeah that's right! I'm invincible! You can't touch me! You can try but the only thing close to touching would be just looking me in the eye before I blow you away!".

After having his moment, he then rested his head back on the sarcophagus. Then he remembered the true problem, "Oh, yeah," thought Johnson remembering. He sulked his head in discretion. With his head still sulked, he began to hear another slither noise. His eyes turned, "Not today!". He turned and saw another face huger jump for him, Johnson aimed his sniper. "Not today you slimy green bastard!" he pulled the trigger, and remember the one important thing. To RELOAD. Johnson's scream echoed all across the corridor.

"How's your vision Chief?" asked Cortana. "Its fine" he replied. "It's just wherever I turn it feels like we're about to run into to two marks floating in midair.

"Hmmm," thought Cortana. "What is it?" asked the Chief. "How do you think Johnson is doing?" she said. "I'm sure he's fine" he insured. "If he can take on the Flood, I'm sure a couple of aliens won't stop him."


	10. Origin

Spartan Log: Planet Earth

Southern Pole, UNKNOWN REGION UNDERGROUND

1309 HOURS

The Chief continued walking down the dark hallway, cautiously making every step as soundless as the last. Then, Cortana muttered something, "10 min,".

The area they were in began to shake, and soon enough, the place began to shift. The door in front of them then turned to a wall, and the wall to their left turned to a door, but the wall to their right turned into another wall but with writing.

"What was that?" asked the Chief to Cortana. Cortana responded, "I just figured it out!"

"Figured what out?"

"The pyramid shifts every 10 minutes. So we better get a move on,"

The Chief shrugged and began continue but Cortana shouted, "Hold it Chief!". John checked his motion tracker and saw no enemies. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Look to your right," ordered Cortana. John turned and saw the hieroglyphics. Thinking nothing of it, he was about to continue on when Cortana stopped him again. "Let me get a closer look," she said. John walked up to the hieroglyphics,

"And we're looking at these scribbles why?"

"Stop complaining," said Cortana.

After 30 seconds of waiting Cortana then gasped, "Chief, do you know what this is?"

"Amuse me,"

"These hieroglyphics show how this place got started," there was silence for a brief moment. Then Cortana continued, "Near the beginning, the people, met superior beings. There were several pyramids, each contains the 'hunting grounds'. These grounds were used for when humans were offered as sacrifices to breed the prey."

"Prey?" asked the Chief.

"Look at these drawings Chief, look familiar?"

The Chief leaned and saw the images. It showed the Predator wrestling with an alien. "I see… So these _Predators_, fight the creatures. And the humans as sacrifices explains the holes in their stomachs, interesting.

Cortana continued reading in silence, while the Chief waited patiently for the translation.

"Oh, my…,"

"Problem?" John asked.

Cortana read the following, "When the predators lost, they made sure nothing survived. So in this case we made a new pyramid. This pyramid, was supervised by new gods. Look at the drawing Chief!"

The drawing was much darker than the others, so he increased the power on his head light to see the surprising artifact. It was a drawing of several elites standing by men building the pyramid. It also showed the Prophets watching over them.

The Master Chief slammed his hand on the wall. "This can't be possible!"

Cortana continued reading, "Every 100 years, the arbiter was made as a sacrifice to start the hunt. And the Predators would be captured and used as food to the creatures."

"So when the Covenant built the pyramids, they jumbled the rules to their own sick ways. Those bastards!"

"This means that they were here with the humans along time ago. If this is true, why didn't they stay and take over us then?" Cortana thought.

The Chief stood back, "Lets leave, I'm not getting any good feeling from reading this."

"I agree, ok, lets move on". said Cortana

The Chief began walking toward the new hall, before he continued he turned his head and took one last look at the hieroglyphics. Then shook his head and continued forward.


End file.
